Costosa salvación
by MikrocosmoGi
Summary: "Quien dijo que la calma viene luego de la tempestad, o es un completo idiota o no perdió lo más preciado del mundo luego de una maldita guerra". Sonic the hedgehog.
1. Prólogo

La había odiado en aquel entonces, y volvió a hacerlo mientras miraba sin mirar el gran altar que la humanidad había decidido dedicarle en honor a su nombre y su gran sacrificio.

_**"Amy Rose. **_  
_**Científico y miembro del Escuadrón Especial de Defensa Nacional.**_  
_**Reina y salvadora de Möbius."**_

Una vida a cambio de la de miles es lo suficientemente justo, quizo conversarlo su lado diplomático, el rey y gobernante. Pero el erizo, su lado egoísta, ahora desamparado y cegado por el dolor y la amargura no veía la hora para que aquel acto conmemorativo terminase. Quería mandar todo y a todos al mismísimo infierno junto con sus estúpidos discursos esperanzadores.  
Esa inútil esperanza hacia hervir su sangre porque había sido obtenida a cambio del horror y el sufrimiento físico y mental del amor de su vida, a quien vió morir de la peor manera sin siquiera haber tenido la posibilidad de sostenerla en sus brazos y adueñarse de su último suspiro, de aferrarse a un último recuerdo suyo.  
Quería gritarles que no tenían ni el derecho de pronunciar su nombre. Ni de recordarla. Ni nada. Porque ella había dado su vida sin realmente haberlo querido. Sin haber sido aquella su última voluntad.  
Empecinada en salvar al mundo de la pasada invasión extraterrestre, se había dedicado fieramente a hallar la cura a la enfermedad potencialmente peligrosa que habia sido liberada con el objetivo de exterminar todo tipo de vida, y resultó ser tan malditamente buena en ello que logró su cometido aún sabiendo que implicaba tomar un camino sin retorno... a partir de su propia sangre.  
Y ahora por todo eso es que su hijo tendría como último recuerdo de su madre un simple beso y un abrazo que le fueron entregados en la penumbra de un solitario laboratorio, en medio de un ambiente desolado, triste y desesperado que había logrado mimetizarse con los sentimientos que desprendía su bella esposa, quien quizo darle al hermoso bebé que sostenía en brazos la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo mejor, aún si eso significaba tener que dar su propia vida.  
Ay, otra vez esa horrible mezcla de sentimientos. La amargura de saber que la odiaría por haberlos dejado solos, y la tristeza de saber que estaba condenado a amarla hasta que su último aliento abandonase su cuerpo.  
Porque esa criatura terca, tenaz, decidida y fuerte se había adueñado de su corazón y de su alma, que estaba condenada a llorar hasta que vuelva a encontrarse con su compañera y amada.  
Estaba seguro de que su hermoso amor estaba bien en donde fuera que estuviera, y que incluso lo estaba viendo en aquellos momentos, pero lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era mirar con sus orbes esmeralda rebosantes de lágrimas y dolor a los ojos jade que, ahora llenos de gloria, lo miraron alguna vez con amor.

**¿Fin?**

**Buenas buenas! Traigo aquí algo un poco random... pero recién salido del horno. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Capítulo 1

—Las apariciones de los rayos de luz hay aumentado en un 0.9% en la última semana, Señor.

—¿Y eso es lo preocupante? Bien podría ser una repentina llamarada de rayos solares haciendo de las suyas con la óptica de todos gracias a la atmósfera, Bridget.

—No seas tan necio, por Chaos —entrometida como siempre—. ¡Sonic, esto es mucho más grave de lo que parece! No se trata de un simple e inofensivo rayo solar —bufó.

—Bien, bien, entonces ilumíname con tu sabiduría, princesa —hablé con un leve rastro de ironía mientras recostaba mi cabeza en la enorme silla de escritorio de mi oficina.

—Juro que un día de estos... —la oí refunfuñar por lo bajo—. Tranquilamente podría tratarse de visitantes extraterrestres. Desde que la Tierra ha contactado con HD-2020 o mejor conocido como El planeta oscuro, estos sucesos han aumentado de frecuencia —tomó aire y continuó con voz cansina—. Puede que no lo entiendas por estar...eh...concentrado en otras actividades —la desaprobación inundó su tono y frunció aún más su ceño, desentonando totalmente con su bonito vestido blanco. Seguramente había estado en una reunión con los representantes de los Pueblos Unidos—, pero las estadísticas son abrumadoras por más pequeño que sea el número.

—¿Pero entonces cuál es el problema aquí? —pregunté sin realmente entender el punto de la situación/problema/lo que sea—. ¿No se supone que ese era el objetivo de toda la comunicación entre ese planeta y nosotros? ¿Introducirnos en ese famoso Consejo Intergaláctico?

—Lo era, hasta que el comité de bienvenida del Consejo confirmó que esos hechos no están relacionados en lo absoluto con ellos, Señor —aclaró Bridget con su típico tono tranquilo.

Los miré estúpidamente sin entender aún hasta que Amy explotó, como era usual desde hacía medio año.

—¡No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones o motivaciones! ¡Señor, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ni qué lugar del universo provienen!

—Bueno, mierda —definitivamente lo más inteligente para decir.

—¡Sonic! ¡Por amor a Chaos y a todo lo bendito!

—¿Qué? —exclamé molesto por su repentino ataque verbal.

—Necesitamos órdenes tuyas, no maldiciones —exclamó con sus bonitas mejillas enrojecidas.

_Malditamente lindo._  
_Diablos, ahora no._

—¿Qu..qué se supone que ordene si no entiendo ni la superficie del problema, Amelia? —presioné la punta de mi nariz en un intento de mantener la calma—. Puedo gritar directivas de izquierda a derecha como todo un campeón pero no tengo la más remota idea de lo que sucede aquí y siento decírtelo, mi querida, pero no ayuda mucho que llegues y pegues el grito al cielo cuando hago lo que puedo con la poca enseñanza que recibí estos últimos años —la frustración saliendo en oleadas de mi cuerpo.

—Oh... Sonic... Y-yo.. —intentó hablar, con la culpa brillando en sus bonitos ojos.

—Alteza, con todo el respeto que se merece y si me es permitido dar mi punto de vista, creo que es necesario que ambos se calmen —interfirió Bridget, dirigiéndose con cariño a Amy. A veces envidiaba eso de ella.

_Demonios, no es el momento ni el lugar de pensar en eso._

—Tienes razón, Albert—sonrió tensa al lobo y me miró—. Siento mi arrebato, Sonic. Y lo digo en verdad —suspiró y se acercó para tomar mi mano enguantada por el fino cuero negro—. Eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, pero todo esto nos está superando a mí y a mi equipo de investigación. Apenas pudimos desbaratar la información que medios extraoficiales de prensa para que dejaran de manipular y divulgar notas y artículos al respecto, sobre todo el tal Brian Irons.

—¿Y ese quién es? —consulté genuinamente confundido mientras regalaba sutiles caricias a los delicados dedos entre mis manos.

—El supuesto nuevo hacker que pretende fastidiar todos los secretos de la Corona —aclaró con aburrimiento—. Pero como sea... el punto es que necesitamos hacer algo a respecto y pronto, sin embargo necesito tu ayuda, Sonic.

—Dime y veré qué puedo hacer por ti—realmente quise decir eso.

—Otórgame cierta autoría ante la Corte para tomar ciertas decisiones respecto a esto... —¿qué?—. Ya sé, ya sé. Parece demasiado disparatado, ¿verdad? Pero confía en mí esta vez, por favor—la determinación iluminando sus rasgos.

_Diablos.. estoy mal si puede manipularme con sólo una mirada._

—Bien... Concedido —cedí aún con inseguridades rondando mi mente—. Pero me informarás de todo, Amy. Necesito estar al tanto y lo sabes.

—No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo —me aseguró y se incorporó. Extrañé su tacto inmediatamente pero no lo dije.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será su primer directiva, princesa?—preguntó Bridget, ambos mirándola con atención y ansiedad.

—¿Creen que sea adecuado enviar cápsulas de investigación?

_Otra vez: ¿qué? _

**Buenas a todos, queridos lectores. Infinitas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. No estaba segura si subirla o no, pero espero con ansias sus opiniones al respecto. Sé que no hay mucho que se haya dicho aún, pero por favor les pido paciencia. Juro que todo se aclarará pronto. Este es más bien un capítulo de prueba... para yo saber si les interesa el proyecto.. porque aún no está muy definido pero me parece que tiene mucho potencial y quisiera aprovechar eso en la medida que pueda. **  
**En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos! **


End file.
